A Twin and Her Saviors
by SlashLover93
Summary: Young twin girls mystically show up, changing Riku and Sora's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This used to be called A Kingdom Hearts Story ... and it was horrible, I wrote this story back when I first started writing for fanfiction and I was the worst at grammar back then, so I finally decided to go over it and redo it ... and hopefully it's better this time around! lol**

* * *

It was cold and dark outside, but two young boys were still out, chasing and tackling each other, having a great time.

The oldest boy, who was eleven with silver hair almost down to his shoulders and big aqua colored eyes tackled his best friend, pinning him to the ground.

"No fair, Riku!" The younger boy whined, pouting.

He always hated losing to his best friend.

The younger boy was only a year younger than his friend, and he had spiky, brown hair and big, ocean blue eyes.

Riku chuckled, shaking his head slightly in amusement. He got up off of his friend and was about to say something, when something caught his eye.

His aqua colored eyes widened in awe.

"Sora, look!" He said, pointing at what caught his attention.

Sora stood up and looked at the spot his friend was pointing to, his mouth dropping open in amazement.

Thousands of shooting stars were shooting across the sky. The two boys had never witnessed something like this before … I mean sure they saw a shooting star once in a while, but never so many at a time like this. It was such a rare, amazing sight for the two young friends.

Sora's little face scrunched up in confusion and a hint of fear. He could swear one of the shooting stars was coming right at them … Were they supposed to do that? He thought shooting stars were just supposed to shoot across the sky and then disappear.

"R-Riku?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky as he turned to his best friend.

His friend seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he was staring at the shooting star Sora was afraid was coming at them with a hint of confusion and fear.

"It's gonna hit us!" He cried out in horror.

Both boys shut their eyes tightly and braced themselves for the impact …

But it never came.

All they heard was a loud splashing sound.

Their eyes flew open and they gazed at each other with wary, but curious gazes.

They made a silent agreement and ran to the shore.

They stopped in horror a few feet away from the ocean when they saw something in middle of the ocean, struggling to stay above surface and a young girl's voice crying out,

"Help! Please somebody help us!"

The two young boys didn't hesitate to run and jump in the ocean and swim to the drowning girl.

When they got closer they noticed that the girl had another girl in one of her arms that was unconscious, and the girl was trying desperately to keep the girl above the surface.

When she saw the two boys swim over to her, she held out the girl to them.

"Take her first! She's most important! I won't be saved, until I know she is safe!" She cried out desperately.

Sora decided to be the one to take the unconscious girl from the other girl's arm and started swimming her to shore.

"Grab on to me!" Riku instructed the girl and she did as she was told, and Riku swam her to shore.

They met Sora and the unconscious girl on shore, collapsing and coughing.

The girl immediately jumped to her feet, running to the unconscious girl, dropping back down on her knees and bringing the girl back in her arms.

"Namine!" The girl cried out, shaking the unconscious girl's body desperately trying to wake her.

"Nami, please wake up!" Tears were falling down her already wet cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Riku asked carefully.

The girl looked at him startled, like him and his friend didn't just save her and her friend. She held the girl in her arms tighter to her body and just stared at him with unblinking eyes.

Riku and Sora were getting uncomfortable by her gaze.

"What just happened?" Sora asked quietly.

"How did you get here? Why and how were you guys in that shooting star?" Riku asked.

The girl just glared and snapped at them, "That's none of your business!"

Sora stepped back taken aback by her tone of voice and also a bit in fear.

Riku glared back at the girl. He couldn't believe she was being so ungrateful to them after they just saved her and her friend from drowning.

"What's your problem? We just freaking saved your lives and you are being so rude, and ungrateful to us!"

Her face softened at that and she looked down at the girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry … I'm just really worried about my sister … and I'm very overprotective of her … I don't know how we ended up in that light thing … or how we got here … all I know is that we wanted to get far away from that place ..." She explained so softly the two boys had to strain to hear her.

Sora bent down to the two girls and touched the girl's shoulder, his beautiful ocean orbs filled with concern and compassion.

"It's alright we understand … I'll take you to my house and ask my mom if you and your sister can stay there, ok?" He offered softly.

The girl smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ok."

Sora smiled and helped the girl up.

Sora and Riku walked on either side of the girl, showing her the way to Sora's house.

"Thank you for saving us, but more importantly Namine." She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Riku waved it off.

"It's no problem … We're not the kind of people who are willing to just let people die."

"Hey, we never got your name? I'm Sora and my buddy here is Riku!" Sora told the girl.

"I'm Kairi." She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it didn't really matter.

Sora frowned.

He didn't really get this girl … not at all.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence.

"We're here!" Sora announced loudly as they reached a medium sized house and ran in.

Riku rolled his eyes and followed his friend into the house.

Kairi just studied the house with blinking eyes, holding the girl even more tighter against her chest, before going in as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kairi entered the house, she was attacked in a hug by a woman.

"Sora, told me what happened! You poor dears!" The woman cried, hugging the little girl tighter, but being careful not to crush the unconscious girl in her arms.

She pulled away and looked down at the girls. Kairi stared up at her, studying her.

She was a beautiful woman. She had long, wavy brown hair that was a few inches from her waist and ocean blue eyes, that were now filled with concern and compassion … just like Sora's.

She guessed that this was Sora's mother.

"Are you two alright?"

Kairi blinked up at her, before staring down at her unconscious sister in her arms.

"I'm just fine … but I'm worried about my sister. I don't know why she passed out or when … all I know is that when we landed in the water she was already passed out … I don't know what's wrong with her." She answered quietly, blinking back tears.

The woman nodded in understanding.

"May I see her?" She asked, holding out her arms.

Kairi was hesitate. She didn't trust anyone, especially when it involved her twin … but she didn't know what to do and this lady could help her, so reluctantly she handed her, her unconscious twin.

The lady smiled at her in assurance, before walking away.

Kairi blinked after her, wondering why she was leaving the room and where she was taking her sister …

She was contemplating if she should go after her or not, when Sora stepped in front of her with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure your sister will be fine! My mommy will take good care of her!"

Kairi couldn't help, but smile slightly back. Sora seemed like the happy-go-lucky type and very sweet.

It was completely dark outside, so Kairi didn't really see what Sora and Riku looked like before, so she decided to study their appearance now.

Sora was pretty cute … She definitely could tell the resemblance between him and his mom. He had her brown hair but it was spiked and he had her beautiful ocean blue eyes. He looked around the same age as her and Namine.

She then looked at the boy beside him. He was kinda cute too. He had layers of silver hair that almost reached his shoulders and big aquamarine eyes. He looked around their age too.

She could tell that even if she couldn't fully trust the two boys … that they would become great friends.

"I hope so," She said, looking back to Sora.

After a couple minutes past, Sora's mom came back into the room with an assuring smile curving her lips.

"Your sister will be alright, I put her in the guest room, she should be awake by morning."

Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should get some sleep, it's past Sora's bedtime anyway." Sora's mom said, giving her son a look as she said the last part.

Sora smiled sheepishly up at his mom, rubbing the back of his neck, before he defended himself,

"Hey, if I wasn't outside at this time of night, I would never have seen Kairi and her sister, and I wouldn't of been able to save them!"

Sora's mom chuckled lightly, ruffling her son's hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Your right, sweetie. It was a good thing you were out there … but this sort of thing won't likely happen again, so don't make a habit out of it."

Sora pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sora's mom turned toward Riku.

"Riku, are you going to be staying?"

Riku nodded.

"Yes, Sandra."

"You should call to tell your parents than, dear." Sandra said.

Riku nodded and left the room.

Sandra turned back to Kairi and smiled.

"Well, if you would follow me, I'll show you to the guest room."

So, Kairi did and she was lead to a room that had her unconscious twin on the bed, curled up in the covers.

Sandra pulled a long dark purple night shirt that had tinker bell on it and hot pink fairy dust off the end of the bed, and handed it to Kairi.

Kairi thanked her, giving her a small grateful smile, before taking off her wet clothes and pulling the night shirt over her head.

Sandra helped Kairi get settled next to her sister in the bed, bid her goodnight and left the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
